


Injustice: Gods Among Us by NetherRealm

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: Anonymous asked: Clark and Bruce read fan fiction together.The fanfic's title was: Injustice: Gods Among Us and was written by a user named NetherRealm





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr link http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/152811018531/clark-and-bruce-read-fan-fiction-together

“Clark,”

Clark holds onto Bruce a little tighter. “Oh God, no,” he says in horror.

“Please stop crying,” says Bruce.

“I can’t,” Clark sniffles as he swipes up on the tablet’s screen to read more of the text.

Bruce reaches into his pocket and pulls out a handkerchief and hands it over to Clark, who uses it to wipe the tears from his eyes.“Why not? It’s just fanfiction,” Bruce frowns. He indulges Clark and wraps his arm around him in an attempt to make him feel better.

“I just,” he blows his nose into the hankie. “So sad and,” he swipes up one more time and the story is over. He looks up at Bruce. “I’d never do that!”

“I know,” Bruce rubs circles on his back.

“I’m not capable—I can’t even scare a cat, and they write about me taking over the world and trying to kill you. I can’t kill you,” he pouts at Bruce. “I love you,” (1) 

Bruce sighs. “C’mon, let’s go to Bibbo’s,” he takes the tablet away from him.

“What?” Clark watches Bruce get up and put on his coat.

“Let’s go before I change my mind about getting you apple pie and ice cream,” Bruce takes the keys to the apartment from the key bowl.

“Wait,” Clark straightens himself and goes after Bruce.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) let’s just say Injustice: Gods Among Us is a fanfic over in their universe lol.
> 
> Also: NetherRealm is the studio that developed Injustice: Gods Among Us, and is also the one that developed Mortal Kombat.


End file.
